Music of the Night One shot
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione finds the music of the night but at the hands of someone she knows. PostHogwarts PostWar PhantomOperaInspired HGand?


**Title: Music of the Night (1/1)**   
**Author:** granger2malfoy  
**Pairing:** Hermione?  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money being made, and not betad.  
**A/N:** This is response to The Quiet Ones Drabble Challenge 25… okay, its longer than a drabble. The lyrics are from the musical Phantom of the Opera- The Music of the Night. What can I say, I was inspired. Elements to include: a painting, a map, dress robes, a cup of coffee, and an apple

* * *

**_Music of the Night_ **

The New Year's party was in full swing by time Hermione arrived on Harry's doorstep. Not only were people celebrating the new year coming in but the five year anniversary since Voldemort finally meet his end thanks to the Golden Trio. But the war had effected the three of them very differently, Harry immediately married Ginny, which was not really a huge surprise to any one. Ron wanted the same but Hermione wanted to help the wizarding world out first, then there would be plenty of time for wedding and children. Since they were not on the same page, her boyfriend dumped her for Lavender, who married him one month later and were working on their third child.

The large door finally opened by Ginny, who was dressed in a striped suit with short skirt and a muggle, old fashion machine gun rested on her left shoulder. A month ago, Harry announced that his usual New Year's party was going to be a muggle custom party. After discussing various couple costumes with the Potters, Harry and Ginny settled on going as Bonnie and Clyde. With short red hair was cut and curled under for a bob hairstyle, Ginny smiled brightly and hugged Hermione as she spoke, "About time you got here. Nice outfit by the way."

Hermione hung her cloak on the hooks by the door and pulled her lace straps up to her shoulders but they continued to keep falling down. With a red rose in her hair, golden ruffled skirt, black corset and the black scarf tied around her waist, she looked like a gypsy and she felt it with the deep, red lipstick, which she never wore lipstick. Of course, she was not going 'just' as a gypsy. More precisely, Hermione was Christine from Phantom of the Opera when she singing with the Phantom as Don Juan.

Ginny was about to say something but was pulled away by some girls, who were chattering off about the news about the redhead just finding out she was with child. Hermione had known for over a month because she was there the afternoon Ginny took the test. Harry was so excited when she told him that he almost cut himself with the knife he was using to peel an apple. He was going to be a great father for the child but they decided not finding out the sex till the birth.

Hermione walked along the edge of the room full of dressed up people who were dancing, gossiping, or drinking their fair share of Firewhiskey. Not everyone seemed to be into the muggle customs, a few people wore expensive dress robes but at least most attempted some sort of muggle or muggle related theme. She chuckled as she saw Neville seemed to be dressed as Christopher Columbus with a map of the 'New World' tucked into his boot as he was hitting on some blonde, who was dressed Mona Lisa and held a large frame around her upper body to resemble a painting.

Once she got closer to the kitchen, her straps fell yet again and silently she cursed the idea of coming as Christine because most people probably thought she was a shrew or something. Many pairs of eyes were following her as she entered the safe place of the kitchen. Maybe it would be yet another party where she stayed safely tucked away in the kitchen and not attracting attention that she was not used to.

With a deep sigh, she poured herself a cup of Irish Cream coffee and was about to take her seat at Harry's small morning table when she heard some music coming from the basement. It was a different music from the fast music from the party on the other side of the door. Hermione set her cup down as she walked to the opened door to the lower level. The stairs softly creaked a little as she entered the candle-lit passage way and she recognized the sound as piano music. A smile formed on her lips as she heard the male singing to go with it.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving.  
Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight.  
Dare you trust the music of the night? _

Hermione was at the last step as she saw the piano in the corner with about a dozen candles on the top of it. A man with his back to her continued to play and sing. As the soft candlelight reflected off his hair, she knew who this man was and that knowledge almost sent her back up the stairs before he realized he was no longer alone. For she was probably, the last person he wanted to see him as he sung with all his heart.

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see.  
In the dark, it is easy to pretend,  
That the truth is what it ought to be. _

Hermione silently continued to walk closer to him, as she knew the words he was singing. It had been years since she had seen him. To tell the truth, it was at the final battle where they last laid eyes on to each other. She had been told he had been wounded during the battle and never seen in public. So, him being in Harry's basement, when they were once enemies was surprising to say the least but she had known they had fought on the same side at the end. To her, that was good enough to forgive him for all the pain he had caused them during the years at Hogwarts.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you.  
Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night. _

She was about two feet away as he continued to play. The soft glow of the candles revealed that he wore an old fashion outfit of black suit and tail straight out of muggle history, which fit the song he was singing perfectly. Then the white object on side of his face caught her attention. A white mask covered the right half of his face and she had a feeling that it was not just because to fit his costume. He was dressed just as the Phantom would the first time he meet Christine in the musical, which she was dressed for a later scene.

_Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world.  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.  
Close your eyes and let music set you free...  
...only then, can you belong to me. _

The beautiful music was enchanting her and her eyes closed as she lost her she in the music he was creating. She would've never guessed that he knew how to play the piano so elegantly but there was a lot about him that she really did not know. As she swayed back and forth to the music, Hermione was surprised when she felt someone behind her. She opened her eyes and saw that piano was now playing itself and the Phantom was behind her.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. _

He pulled her body back tightly against his as held one of her hips tightly in his strong hands. His words were making love to her senses as his other hand ran up the left side of her body and took her left hand in his. The gloved covered hand slowly worked their joined hands up the front of her chest to in between her bosom as his warm breath melted any worries of being alone with his man, who was once a Death Eater.

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write.  
The power of the music of the night. _

Hermione slowly turned in his arms as he continued his seductive singing and his hands caressed her back. Through his white mask, she instantly recognized those gray eyes used to enjoy tormenting her the six years they were at Hogwarts together. But that was the past and he had paid his dues to society, as he was well-known donator to the new hospital that was needed after the end of the war. His hands went to her long brown hair as his words began to soften and his lips got closer to hers.

_You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night. _

Hermione kept her eyes open as she crushed her lips against his thin ones. But closed as the passion began to rise deep within her body. He pulled her as tight as he could as they parted their lips to deepen the kiss. Her right hand went up to his jaw as she removed her tongue from his warm mouth. Slowly she kissed her way up his exposed jaw and whispered, "I want to make the music of the night but the mask is not needed."

His body stiffened in her arms at her words but she pulled her head back to look into his haunting gray eyes as she said, "I am here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided. Decided."

Again he pulled her to him as their lips connected and her hand pulled of the white mask. Slowly it fell to the floor as she gave into the music of the night and her once enemy, Draco Malfoy.

**_The End_ **


End file.
